Bunny Hood
The Bunny Hood is a recurring mask in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As its name suggests, the mask resembles the upper head of a rabbit, including the eyes and ears. The ears will flop around due to a "jiggle-bone" program when Link walks or perform most other movements such as using the sword and/or jumping. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Bunny Hood is part of the Happy Mask side quest. It is the fourth and final mask that Link can lend from the Happy Mask Shop and sell for the Happy Mask Salesman. The mask has one special ability — while wearing it in Hyrule Field at night, Stalchildren will not rise from the ground. The Bunny Mask can be sold to the Running Man found in Hyrule Field after the completion of the game's third dungeon, Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. During the day, the man runs around Hyrule Field ceaselessly, but at night, he stops to rest. The man is trying to emulate a long-extinct breed of bunnies that once were common in Hyrule. Upon seeing the Bunny Hood, he realizes that the mask is the final piece he was searching for to fulfill his dream. He gives Link as many Rupees as his current Wallet can carry. As such, it is very useful to have obtained the Giant's Wallet by collecting 30 Gold Skulltula Tokens before selling the mask. After the mask has been sold, the man's running speed increases considerably, so much that Link will be knocked over if he gets in the way. After trading this mask away and returning the fee to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link completes the side quest and can obtain the Mask of Truth. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Bunny Hood is one of twenty-four masks that can be obtained in the game. It can only be obtained by completing a Bombers' Notebook quest. In the Cucco Shack at Romani Ranch, Grog lives together with his Cucco Chicks. He secretly fears that the impending destruction of Termina may prevent him from seeing his friends grow into fully-grown Cuccos. Link dons the Bremen Mask and parades around the cuccos. Once Link has rounded them all up, they transform into adults. Grog is overwhelmed at seeing all his cuccos grown up and says that he doesn't have "regrets about anythin' anymore" and that he is "perfectly satisfied." He rewards Link with the Bunny Hood for all his work. Wearing the Bunny Hood allows Link to run faster (about 68% faster) and jump farther than usual. Rolling just before reaching a ledge will also cause Link to jump just as far, whether wearing the Bunny Hood or not. The Bunny Hoods speed increase does not apply while Z targeting (including holding Z with no target), or while rolling. The speed increase is particularly useful given the time limit imposed on the game. It also has small bunny eyes on the top. If Link talks to the Postman while he's playing his counting game, he will be startled. He will talk about his concentration and scorn Link for disturbing him. He then gives Link the opportunity to play the game himself. Playing the game while wearing the Bunny Hood causes the timer to stay on the screen instead of disappearing, making the game easier to win. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Bunny Hood appears on the wall behind the counter in the Nintendo Gallery, along with the All-Night Mask, Goron Mask and Keaton Mask. Also, there is a mask that looks similar to the Bunny Hood, worn by Maggie of Windfall Island after she becomes rich. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Bunny Hood allows any character to move twice as fast and jump higher. This can be used to help with recovery and make fast dash attacks on foes. The Bunny Hood also appears as a collectible trophy in both games. Possible origin The Bunny Hood bears a resemblance to a Pols Voice, a recurring enemy in the series. This may not be a coincidence, however; when Link sells the Bunny Hood to the Running Man in Ocarina of Time, he states upon receiving the mask, "I bet with those long ears you can hear the voices." This quote may very well indicate a connection between the Bunny Hood and the Pols Voice. It may also simply be a reference to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past where Link would become a bunny in Dark World before obtaining the Moon Pearl. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items